


A look into Addie's past – “…girl I’m just a vampire for your love…”

by Addie_D_123



Series: Stop running from your past and start running towards your future... [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent Issues, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123





	A look into Addie's past – “…girl I’m just a vampire for your love…”

1:37 am - Chicago, IL - US – Interior / Cherry’s Lounge  
  
   
  
     Sitting at the end of the bar she could almost disappear into the background.  The stale cigarette smoke swirled around her, glowing blue and red in the neon light.  She took another drag of her own cigarette and squinted against the smoke that rose into her eyes.  Adeline wasn’t sure how long she’d been here or how many shots she’d consumed at this point.  Her head lazily propped up on one elbow; she surveyed the bar from her dark little corner.  
  
The door at the far end of bar opened and in stepped two young men, early to mid-twenties.  Back lit by the yellow of the street lights, they had an otherworldly glow.  As they approached, Adeline cursed softly under her breath, realizing the only open seats were the two next to her.  Sitting up straight, she finished the drink in front of her and signaled the bartender for another, attempting to look busy.  
  
The two men plopped down on the empty stools; glancing over at her briefly when she ordered her drink, then ordering theirs.  It didn’t take long before she felt their eyes on her, waiting for her to look up from the purse in her lap.  She dug a few dollars out of the mess in her bag and quickly hopped off her chair, walking over to the jukebox.    
  
She had to play her song, her favorite bar song.  She didn’t even need to skip through the choices of the old jukebox to find her number, she knew it by heart.  She punched in E13 and a few moments later Jeepster by T. Rex started playing, crackling loud through the ancient speakers.  She swayed her hips to the song, singing along as she searched from something else to play. “Girl I’m just a jeepster for your looooove.” She placed her hands on the top of the jukebox, hanging off it and swinging her hips a bit more before suddenly remembering where she was.  She turned around slowly and sure enough, the two men were staring at her, commenting to each other and laughing. She quickly turned back to the jukebox, and continued looking through, selecting a few more songs, singing a bit louder now. “I said girl I’m just a vampire for your loooove….and I’m gonna suck ya!”  
  
When she had made her selection, she returned to her seat and reached for her glass, taking a long drink while carefully glancing at them sideways.  Her nose still in her drink, she choked on a sip of whiskey when the man abruptly addressed her.  
  
“This is a great song!” he commented, way too loudly for how close he was sitting to her.  Must be drunk already.  
  
Adeline nodded and put her drink down, absentmindedly lighting another cigarette after she’d just put one out.  Feeling awkward and cornered, she tried to look interested on what was playing on the silenced television.  
  
“I’m Nick by the way.” Gesturing to his friend. “And this is Andy.” He waved the smoke from her cigarette away from his face before leaning closer to her.  “What’s your name?”  
  
Adeline reluctantly took her eyes off the TV and turned to face Nick.  He wasn’t terrible looking; tall thin and blonde, but not her type at all.  Andy looked like an overgrown child with round pink cheeks and watery eyes.  Yes, definitely drunk.  
  
“Addie.” She replied quickly and turned her face away again hoping he’d get the hint, but he didn’t.  
  
“Hey,” He reached out and grabbed her shoulder clumsily, turning her body towards him.  “You look a little young to be in a bar Addie.  You got a fake ID honey?”  Adeline looked down at his hand firmly gripping her shoulder, trying to shrug him off.  
  
“They know me here… it’s fine. No fake identification required.”  He smiled at her, pulling his dopey face closer to hers, close enough for her to smell his sour beer breath.  
  
“Cute, very cute girlie.  So how old are you anyway?”  She looked back down at his hand on her, paused for a moment and then glared back at him.  Their faces so close their noses almost touched.    
  
“I’m sixteen actually, so maybe you should take your hand off of my under aged shoulder.”  She turned back away from him, knocking back the rest of her drink quickly.  Nick only stared at her for a few seconds before spinning himself towards the bar muttering under his breath. “Bitch.”  
  
Adeline sighed in relief, believing her interaction with these two was over, but she would be mistaken.  She ran to the restroom to splash some cold water on her face and when she returned, the two men were already gone.  Paying her tab, she walked briskly across the bar and out the door into the cool clear night.  She took a deep breath and smiled up at the big bright moon above her, the white light reflecting in her eyes.  But as she rounded the corner she stopped suddenly when she heard her name, and saw two dark figures waiting for her in the shadows.  
  
“Hey Addie, you were just gonna leave without saying goodbye?”  Closing in on her quickly, the two grabbed her shoulders and slammed her up against the brick building, snickering.  “You know a young girl shouldn’t be walking around at night by herself.  Lots of dangerous characters around.”  She watched Andy’s face as Nick talked, his once child-like face now twisted up in anger.  
  
Adeline remained calm, smiling wide, baring her teeth.  “Don’t worry about little ol’ me, I can take care of myself.”  She pulled out of their hands but remained against the wall, their bodies blocking her escape.  “So goodnight fellas, really have to be going.”  They both laughed, amused by a joke only they knew, exchanging knowing looks.  “You’re not going anywhere girlie.”  Nick reached up placing one hand lightly around her throat, his other hand tugging sharply at a strand of her hair.  “Not until I get a kiss.”  
  
Adeline stood very still but her mind was racing, planning her escape.  “You know I wasn’t kidding, I am only sixteen.”  Her shaking voice gave her away.  “So can you just let me get home?”  Nick seemed pleased by the sound of fear in her voice, he grinned, his voice low.  
  
“It’ll only be a little kiss, real innocent.  C’mon honey.”  Nick leaned in, his eyes half closed.  Andy watched them, practically drooling and sloppy drunk.  Adeline tried to smile back but only managed a grimace.  “Just a little kiss, but then you’ll let me leave…right?” Nick tightened his grip on her neck slightly.  “Of course sweetie.  Now come here.”  
  
 As Nick pushed his face towards hers Adeline raised her arm quickly, using the heel of her hand to jam his nose up into his skull. She hit hard and fast, and managed to push him away while he wrapped his hands over his ruined face.  “You broke my fucking nose…YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!”  Andy stared dumbly at Adeline, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.  She backed away slowly, keeping her eyes on them both.  Nick had started to cry softly, his face smeared with tears and blood.  When she felt she had reached a safe distance, Adeline turned her back to the scene and started back down the street towards home.  Speaking to herself calmly as she walked, repeating her mantra, over and over.  
  
“I can take care of myself.  I can take care of myself.  I can take care of myself.”


End file.
